ReImagining Irony
by Avarice
Summary: Sometimes dangerous situations come from very unexpected quarters. Padfoot gets hurt and Remus panics. MWPP era, 1980. Sirius/Remus. STORY IS COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to springandsummer and ladielazarus for thoughtful discussion, and Eike for thoughts and thorough beta. Always appreciated!  
For my dog, Rommel. I miss you.

* * *

**Re-Imagining Irony  
by Avarice**

Breakfast was one of the most important meals of the day, and as it happened, it was Remus's favourite. Particularly on a Sunday.

On Sunday, he didn't charm the clock radio to wake him at half-six. He still _woke_ then, but that was more out of habit and the desire to consciously take note of the arms that were around him. He then settled back to doze happily until Sirius yawned and shifted, and possibly drooled on his shoulder. (The drooling had become an increasing problem since becoming an Animagus; it was of great personal concern to Sirius himself, but Remus comforted him with the knowledge that as it only happened when he slept, Remus would be the only one to see it).

Sunday meant staying in bed with Sirius until one of their stomachs grumbled at being empty -- usually Sirius's. He would then drag himself out of bed and begin the task of cooking breakfast, leaving Remus to soak in a few more moments of rest beneath soft, cotton sheets.

The smell of delicious food cooking invariably got Remus up and out of bed, shuffling into the small living area in slippers and a bathrobe. He would find their table set for two, copies of the Times and Daily Prophet next to their respective plates, and off-key singing coming from the kitchen.

This Sunday was no different. Remus sat in his place happily and scanned the headlines of the Times, vaguely listening to Sirius murder a song. The singing digressed into more-palatable-less-murderous humming as Sirius emerged from the kitchen, frying pan and spatula in hand. He served Remus breakfast with his usual aplomb, Remus unable to help from admiring Sirius as he walked back into the kitchen to collect toast and tea.

When Sirius finally joined him, breakfast could begin in earnest. Death Eaters put a tiny wrinkle in their Sunday as they discussed the latest news; Remus reading out incidents from the Muggle paper, Sirius trying to correlate them to known Death Eater activity reported in the Prophet. There were one or two leads, but by and large, nothing seemed to fit.

The sadness and anxiety from the outside world was forgotten, however, when they both attacked each paper's crossword. Sirius maintained the Prophet's crossword was far superior, given that in the event he couldn't answer the questions, the crossword would fill in the blanks for him. Remus argued that the Times crossword was more of a challenge; not only was it completely Muggle-based, but if he didn't know the answer (which was rare), it wouldn't fill in the blanks for him.

Sirius insisted it was a substandard way of doing things, but they still tried to help each other out with silly answers.

Remus sipped his tea. "What's a six-letter word for 'one who cries'?"

"I don't know," Sirius mused, "'Bawler', maybe?"

"Huh. I was thinking 'Sirius'," Remus answered, keeping his eyes lowered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh ha-bloody-ha."

"Just a thought." A smile twitched at the corner of Remus's lips. He did enjoy baiting Sirius; it was always so amusing to watch him flare like a candle.

"Feel free to keep thoughts like those to yourself," Sirius sniffed.

"Fine." Remus set down his teacup and made a cursory gesture with his hand.

Sirius leaned forward, squinting at Remus almost comically. "Have you ever even cried, Moony? You know; shed a tear, wept, blubbered, wailed, howled--"

"I've howled plenty," Remus interrupted. "But I know what you mean... and no." He paused for a moment, eyes never leaving the page. "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason," Sirius answered, "Just never seen you do it, and I thought you were the more... er, emotional one of the two of us."

Remus snorted. "Says the man who can't complete each day without at least two histrionic fits over _something_."

"I don't cry, though." Sirius summarily ignored the insult.

Remus shook his head. "Don't make me prove it."

"You can't."

Putting down his paper, Remus numbered points on his long fingers. "You cried in third year when you stubbed your big toe so hard on the foot of James's bed you lost the nail. You cried when you ran away from home. You cried when Harry was born. You cried when you singed your hair on--"

"_Enough_," Sirius interrupted with a dramatic gesture. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again, somewhat sullenly. "They were all perfectly good situations in which to cry, anyway."

"And that's fine for you, Padfoot. I just..." Remus frowned, attempting to articulate. "I just don't have the same emotional responses as you."

"You're a cold fish, Lupin," Sirius sighed.

"I'm quite warm, actually, Black, as you well know."

"But you're the bookish, thoughtful one the girls relate to."

Remus raised one eyebrow. "Meaning _what_, exactly?"

Sirius said nothing, save to spread some jam on another piece of toast. "I bet I could make you cry," he mused.

Remus sipped his tea. "Only if you attempt to sing again."

Sirius looked momentarily shocked, before arrogance wiped the surprised expression from his face. He stabbed some bacon with his fork and waved it in Remus's direction. "You are just envious of my dulcet tones."

"Caterwauling, more like it," Remus commented, dipping the corner of his toast into the runny yolk of his egg.

"Who," Sirius drawled dangerously, "are you calling a cat?"

"Definitely not you, Padfoot," Remus placated.

"That's what I thought you said," Sirius replied, biting the bacon ruthlessly. It made the corner of Remus's mouth curl up, watching Sirius break years of good breeding and mealtime etiquette.

The remainder of breakfast passed in amiable silence, save for the occasional quiet slurp of tea or sound of a page being turned.

Sirius put his fork down on his empty plate with a heavy sigh, leaning his chair back on two legs at a precarious angle.

"Have you had enough?" Remus asked after he'd swallowed another mouthful of toast.

"You should know by now, Moony, I'm _insatiable_," Sirius replied with a sharp grin that showed his perfect teeth. Remus shook his head when Sirius ruined his perfectly suave demeanour by giving him an exaggerated wink.

Remus gathered their plates and made his way over to the sink. Of course, he could always use magic to clean up (like Sirius did, when he deemed it appropriate to clean up, which he almost never did), but Remus tended to do some of his best navel-gazing with suds up to his elbows, looking out their tiny kitchen window to the street below.

Sirius wandered over to stand behind him as he ran water from the tap. A warm hand trailed briefly down his spine. "Well, while you do things the _long_ way, I think I'm going to work off some of this delicious breakfast." He drummed both hands on his flat stomach.

"Any excuse you can think of to go lift your leg on the new playground equipment is fine by me."

"That is not the only reason," Sirius answered, wounded, "but it is a very good one. You're going to join me, aren't you?"

"Soon," Remus promised. "When I'm finished the dishes."

"It takes you too long."

"It takes me just long enough. Besides, you don't have to wait for me; you can head down already."

"I think I will," Sirius replied. No sooner had he made up his mind, a large, black, shaggy dog occupied the place where Sirius had been standing. Remus smiled at the canine indulgently.

"The stairs and path might be slippery because it rained last night. Don't run until you get to the park." Padfoot barked once in response, walking in a little circle. "Oh, and don't track mud back up the stairs or Mrs Plevcak will have _both_ our furry hides."

Padfoot made what sounded like a disgusted snort. With a mock-threatening gesture, Remus stepped forward to roll up his copy of the Times. "Don't give me that face; you're not the one she yelled at last time."

With a high-pitched yelp at the sight of the newspaper, Padfoot backed off and clawed the door open.

Unexpectedly, a white owl tore through the newly-open door. Remus blinked in surprise, and Padfoot followed the bird's flight path carefully. Zorro dropped a bit of rolled parchment into Remus's hands before finding a perch. Onyx eyes stared at Remus expectantly, waiting for a reward.

Remus drew in a wary breath; Zorro was an Order owl, usually bringing missives from Alastor Moody.

With a murmured 'thank you', Remus unrolled the parchment and scanned it briefly.

"The park will have to wait, Padfoot," Remus told him shortly, "We have work to do."

Sirius transformed with a muttered oath.

***

An hour later, Remus and Sirius found themselves dressed and standing amid the abandoned and derelict containers of the now-closed docks.

"This is bollocks," Sirius sighed. "He's not going to show up."

"We'll give Dumbledore's contact another fifteen minutes," Remus decided, pulling his brown overcoat around him more tightly to keep out the light drizzle.

Sirius glared up at the overcast sky. "This is not my idea of a good Sunday."

"You don't find it amusingly ironic we're spending it at the Isle of Dogs?"

"Not at all. 'Amusingly ironic' would be, say, if all wizards lived in Wandsworth." Remus grinned at that. "I never cared for irony, personally," Sirius continued loftily. "Besides, it's raining on my leather and I still have a large breakfast to work off."

Remus nodded, understanding Sirius's urge to run free and leave the problems of the world behind. He looked around at the greying, crumbling warehouses and discarded machinery. "Did you know the Isle of Dogs was heavily bombed by the German Luftwaffe during World War II?" Remus mused, turning to address Sirius only to find he'd disappeared from sight.

"Sirius?" he called hesitantly, hand creeping to his inner jacket pocket.

There was a moment of terrible silence before he heard a scraping sound. Remus's wand was halfway out of the jacket when he heard Sirius mutter a harmless swear.

"Ay?" Sirius's grunted, reappearing from behind a nearby container, dragging two wooden crates along the ground. "What was that about a war?" He arranged the crates side by side and sat on one, gesturing to the other. Remus quashed his relief by sitting down, bumping his knees slightly into Sirius's'.

"The Muggle war in the 40's. This area took heavy damage."

Sirius's grunted. His interest was purely intellectual -- he'd never paid much attention to Muggle world politics.

"As a matter of fact," Remus continued, "they still tend to find a lot of unexploded shells in this area."

At the same time, Remus and Sirius both slowly looked down to the crates they were currently sitting on.

"So... you're saying I _shouldn't_ have grabbed the ones that were still ticking?" Sirius asked.

There was a pregnant pause before Remus pushed a laughing Sirius off the crate. "You," he announced with disgust, "are an utter arse."

Sirius wiped his eyes in amusement. "You forgive me."

Remus's laughter stopped abruptly when he heard a noise close by. Sirius heard it too, judging by the way he'd also ceased laughing and rolled into a crouch.

He looked up at Remus, head cocked to the side, and Remus understood so well why Sirius's animal form was a dog -- the resemblance to his alter ego right now was uncanny.

He made a two-fingered gesture with his left hand towards the dirty orange container, right hand reaching to the inner pocket of his leather jacket. Remus nodded, wand already in hand.

Stealthily, Sirius and Remus began to circle the container, taking careful steps so as not to make any noise themselves. Remus lost sight of Sirius as they each took a side. He held his wand out in front of him, constantly moving it in a sweeping arc.

Eventually, he reached the corner of the rectangular container. Staying there for a moment, Remus took a deep breath before he sprang around the corner, wand drawn in a classic duelling stance, coming face to face with Sirius -- wand pointed in his direction.

They exchanged wary looks and lowered their wands, approaching each other.

"What do you suppose that noise was?" Remus asked in a low voice.

"Buggered if I know," Sirius replied.

Remus opened his mouth to speak again when a bright red flash shot between them, exploding in the ground mere inches away from their feet. Sirius and Remus both stumbled back a few steps, but a cloud of dust flew up into Remus's face, making him cough.

Without the distraction of dust, Sirius was quicker to see what had attacked them.

Standing on top of the container was a masked, hooded figure. His wand was pointed at them both, the tip crackling with light and energy. Another curse was imminent, and it seemed to Sirius that the Death Eater was pointing more towards the slightly incapacitated Remus.

Without a second thought, Sirius placed both hands on Remus's shoulders and gave him a hard shove.

"Hey--!" Remus's eyes widened almost comically as he lurched backwards, landing roughly on his rear. Another spell shot down, making another cloud of dust rise where Remus had just been standing.

Remus coughed again, dust still making his eyes water and throat scratchy. Regardless, he scrambled to his feet, pointing his wand at the top of the container.

He needn't have worried about that particular Death Eater; Sirius was doing an admirable job of drawing his fire. In fact, he could hear his friend's mad laughter echoing eerily through the empty shipyard.

"Missed!" he heard Sirius taunt faintly, followed by a steady stream of pops as curses exploded into walls and machinery.

The trouble was Death Eaters rarely travelled alone.

A rustle somewhere behind Remus's left shoulder made him dive into the relative safety of the container's shadow. An orange curse went whizzing over his head, and Remus crawled on his belly for a few feet before turning to fire a few hexes back.

There was a terrible moment of nothing. Remus had gotten himself into a fairly well covered position; he gauged that the Death Eaters were trying to ascertain his exact location before firing off more magic.

Two masked figures emerged from the shadows not a dozen feet away from him, their eyes black hollows beneath the skull-like facemasks. Remus waited for a clear shot, before petrifying the larger Death Eater on the left. The smaller seemed quicker, and dodged the stunning spell Remus hurled at him.

It appeared the shorter Death Eater had far better aim and more duelling experience than any of his compatriots; he Disapparated and Apparated between each fired curse, and even those were cutting it far closer to Remus than he felt comfortable with.

The distinct flash of a _cruciatus_ came close to hitting him -- too close.

The light drizzle that had been falling all morning became slightly heavier; it was cold and made Remus's hair stick to his skin. He pushed his fringe out of his eyes, regretting not casting a water-repelling charm before they left the flat.

Water washed everything a dull, obscuring grey and impeded his visibility. The smaller Death Eater had vanished again, only to re-appear on top of the container, wand pointed at Remus.

Remus Disapparated, reappearing on top of the container _behind_ his enemy. "_Stupefy_," he declared. The Death Eater only had time to partially turn before being struck by the spell. He dropped like a stone.

Remus kicked the wand out of the prone man's reach. It rolled off the edge of the container to make a soft thud on the ground. "Bugger." Remus screwed up his face. Ropes shot out of the end of his wand to bind the hooded figure. He was just about to kneel down and take off the mask when a flurry of bright flashes caught his attention.

"Sirius," Remus breathed, looking out over the abandoned lot. He could see many spells being fired back and forth.

A swooping, brown shape obscured his view for a few moments. Windjana, Kingsley Shacklebolt's exotic rufous owl, looked for a place to land. Finding no perch, she circled Remus's head once, to drop a scrap of parchment before flying away.

Remus dropped to his knees to pick it up. It was a simple message in unfamiliar scrawl.

_Contact has been compromised. Meeting possibly a trap_.

"I'd say so," Remus muttered sarcastically, crumpling the message. He looked out to his left towards Sirius's duel with the remaining Death Eater. There were a number of worrying flashes of green, only ever coming from one combatant. The other seemed to be firing red stunning spells.

Another flash of green, presumably heading for Sirius's location, made his decision easy. Taking a deep breath, Remus thought of Sirius' and Disapparated.

Arriving next to his friend suddenly came as a surprise, but Sirius nonetheless was glad to see him. He was crouched behind a stack of pallets, firing curses at his enemy with grim determination. Black hair was plastered wetly to his face and neck.

"Owl post," Remus said breathlessly, firing off a curse as cover for good measure. "This meeting just might be an ambush."

"No fucking kidding," Sirius gave a wry smile. "Any other company?"

"Two, but they're taken care of."

Sirius whistled. "An 'O' for Prefect Lupin and fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Shut it," Remus said, but couldn't help the smile that began to curl his lips. "Are you finished playing or can we get out of here?"

"I want to destroy him," Sirius's said calmly, and Remus was slightly troubled to realise how ruthless Sirius sounded.

Remus assessed the situation as objectively as he could. "You're in a stalemate," he said. "Neither of you can win unless you give up your cover."

"I can finish this," Sirius said stubbornly, getting up on his haunches.

Remus laid a hand on Sirius's free arm. "No, you can't. Not today."

"Remus--"

Just as Sirius was about to rise, a flash of green flew over the top of his head, sizzling the wooden pallets behind them.

"Please," Remus implored.

Sirius stared into Remus's eyes for a long moment, muscles in his jaw clenching irritably. Just when Remus thought he wasn't going to budge, Sirius exhaled. "Fine," he said, the faintest note of petulance in his voice.

With what he hoped was an inaudible sigh of relief, Remus's hand slipped from Sirius's arm down to his hand. Their fingers interlaced.

"Saygan Lane?" Remus suggested, mentioning the small alley by some shops they frequented in Camden, and a favourite arrival spot of theirs.

"Saygan Lane it is," Sirus confirmed, giving Remus's hand a squeeze. Firing off a final few curses, and on a whispered count, the two Order members Disapparated, leaving the Isle of Dogs behind.

***

Remus and Sirius arrived at the lane -- little more than a quiet under-trafficked alley, really -- backs pressed up against the wet brick of Sanderson's Dry Cleaners. Remus closed his eyes and exhaled in relief, head gently thumping against the wall.

The sound of Sirius sniggering made one of Remus's eyes crack open. He snuck a look beside him. "What's so funny?"

Sirius didn't answer, save to laugh some more. Remus watched Sirius rest his head against the wall, observing the wet, graceful slope of his neck -- white and pale, contrasting the charcoal hair stuck to his skin -- how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he laughed.

Remus couldn't help a little involuntary chuckle, which soon turned into a full-bodied laugh. Sirius's delight was tragically infectious. He kept laughing and slipped down the wall. A sound of surprise escaped Remus's lips as the wall rucked up his jacket and their interlaced hands forced him to join Sirius on the ground.

"Is the laughing an indication of some kind of head injury, or are you just mental?" Remus asked when his unexpected glee finally began to subside. Sirius still chuckled, chest shaking in amusement.

"You _do_ know insanity runs in the family, right?" Sirius flashed him a grin.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Remus shook his head. He grew serious for a moment. "We should owl Moody. Or Dumbledore. Or Kingsley. Let them know what happened."

Sirius sighed. "Is that the first thing you can think of, Moony?"

"Well--"

"If we owl them now, they'll insist that we go into headquarters immediately. We'll have to be debriefed, submit reports, put our witness accounts into the pensieve... and then our Sunday will be _over_."

The idea was thoroughly distasteful to Remus. Knowing he was on a good thing, Sirius pressed every advantage available to him. He leaned closer until wet lips brushed the shell of Remus's ear. "Can't we wait for just a little while?"

"Sirius--"

"Please?" His voice was gruff, the timbre sending a shiver down Remus's spine. The tip of Sirius's tongue tracing Remus's earlobe finally unravelled him.

"...only a little while," Remus groaned in defeat, turning to press a kiss to Sirius's lips.

"Brilliant," Sirius mumbled, kissing him back with a fierce intensity. "There is one thing I had in mind, though," he said, cupping Remus's face in his hands, sucking Remus's kiss-swollen bottom lip.

"Oh?" Remus asked, somewhat dazedly.

"You promised me--" Another kiss, this one pressed to the soft skin beneath Remus's ear, "--a run in the park."

"I-- what?"

Sirius pulled back, wearing a cheeky grin. "I still have to work off breakfast."

Remus blinked incredulously at him. "You mean the ambush and Death Eater duel did not constitute as 'working off breakfast' to you?"

Leaning to press his forehead against Remus's, Sirius replied in a conspiratorial fashion. "Just between you and me, I'm rather complex."

"I stand by my former diagnosis of 'mentally unbalanced'."

Sirius laughed softly. "Be that as it may, we're still going to the park first."

"I suppose I have no choice," Remus sighed.

"None whatsoever!" Sirius replied cheerfully. "Last one there has a horribly inbred harpy for a mother!"

"_What_ did you say about my mum?" Remus asked. There was a rippling around Sirius, and his wicked blunt-toothed white grin turning sharp and drooly. With two short, sharp barks, Padfoot got to his feet and sprinted out of the alley.

Remus shook his head placed his hands flat on the wall behind him to get up. Saygan Lane was ten minutes walk from their flat, and five minutes away from the park.

When Remus emerged from the lane and entered the street, he spied Padfoot, already half a block away. As if sensing Remus's presence, Padfoot turned back towards him. Tongue lolling out happily, Padfoot barked once more before continuing to lope down the street. Remus followed at a leisurely pace, in no particular rush to catch up.

The park was a favourite destination. It was small, but to neighbourhood children, invaluable. They loved it when Padfoot stopped by for a play and a romp; the dog often made out like a bandit, getting fed cakes and biscuits and all manner of other treats. Remus wondered if he'd be saddled with an Animagus with a stomach-ache before long.

Remus nodded to an elderly lady pruning her hedges, and followed Padfoot's wet footprints along the path. It wasn't raining quite as much back in Camden, but a light drizzle still prevailed. Remus popped the collar of his jacket up and shoved hands into lined pockets.

He tried to quash the guilty sensation of not reporting back to the Order immediately. Everything Sirius had said had been correct, though. Notify the Order, and their day was as good as finished.

As selfish as it was, Remus wasn't ready to give up the rest of his Sunday with Sirius, Death Eaters be damned.

And despite the interruption, the day was still relatively young, and there was still plenty of time to do... well, _anything_, really, before they eventually had to make a report.

Remus smiled a little at the endless possibilities stretched out in front of him and Sirius like a shimmering thread.

The squeal of tyres, a sickening crunch-thump and a yelp tore him forcibly from his daydreams. Remus's head shot up, hand automatically reaching for his wand again.

He peered ahead to see a lorry stopped in the middle of the street, right across from his destination. There were a few children and adults around and in front of the vehicle was... was...

"No." Remus's heart leapt into his throat, and he gasped.

He broke into a run, desperately hoping and praying what he saw was not, in fact, true.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A large, black mound lay six feet in front of the lorry. A man -- presumably the driver -- was trying to approach it. Children from the park were beginning to gather around, being held or coaxed back by their mothers. One little girl started to cry.

Over the thrumming of the blood in his head, Remus's sharp ears picked up threads of conversation as he approached.

"I didn't see him, I swear," the man babbled, looking at the mothers. "He just ran out in front of me, chasing the ball."

A small boy clutched a ball to his chest, in turn being held protectively by his mother. He looked miserable, on the verge of tears. "It got away from me," he hiccupped.

The lorry driver wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "It was too late to stop. Too wet..." He crouched in front of the black lump, but at a snarl, rose again.

Remus arrived on the scene, breathless and aching. He tried to take everything in, to understand what had happened, but his eyes couldn't leave the shape lying in the road. With a bone-juddering crunch, Remus fell to his knees next to the dog. He closed his eyes, hoping against hope it was a stray. The thought made him feel guilty, but the idea that his best friend was lying there with a dark reddish pool growing beneath him was abhorrent.

The dog began to snarl again as Remus reached out, until his neck craned around enough to catch sight of him. Grey eyes lit with recognition, and the big, black tail thumped weakly against the ground.

"Be careful. He's got no collar, and he's vicious," the man said.

"It's alright," Remus said calmly in a voice he dimly recognised as his own. "He's my dog."

Dropping his head down close to Sirius's, he buried his face in the black ruff. "Padfoot," Remus choked out, to an answering whine. "Are you hurt badly?" He lifted his face, gently running his hand over Padfoot's side, wincing as his friend let out a plaintive yelp. The front right paw was bent in an unnatural angle, and Sirius flinched pathetically when Remus tried to touch it. His chest heaved with laboured breaths at regular intervals.

"I'm sorry, guv," the lorry driver said. "He looks like he's in pretty bad shape."

The man recoiled at the fierce expression Remus shot at him. "He'll be fine. Stripping off his overcoat, he gently laid it over Padfoot. "He needs a doctor," Remus muttered, wondering how he was going to get Sirius to treatment with a bunch of Muggles around, and Sirius himself in dog-form.

Throat thickening, Remus leant down so Padfoot could see his face once again. "I'm going to get you help."

A lady from across the street ran over in her nightdress and gown, a sad-looking dachshund curled in her arms. "I've phoned the veterinary surgery up on Horsham St, young man," she huffed out to Remus. "They can see to your dog's care, if you can get him there."

"Horsham Street." Remus looked haunted. "That's... too far." Words and thoughts jumbled inside his head, each fighting to be heard. He couldn't Apparate there with Sirius with so many people around. Sirius in dog-form -- particularly injured -- was too heavy for him to move on his own. In the event they _could_ Apparate to St. Mungo's, Sirius would have to change back, and--

Sirius's distinctive eyes looked up at him from beneath hairy, black brows. He wheezed as he took in air.

"I'm sorry. I--" Remus faltered. "I don't know what to do." Sirius whuffed gently in response; pained, but understanding. It broke his heart.

"I can take you to Horsham St," the lorry driver said. "He's too big a hound for you to carry."

Remus didn't want to take Sirius to a _vet_, he wanted to take him to a _hospital_, but with no other alternative left...

"All right," he let out a shuddering sigh, "but can you give me a moment?"

"Certainly," the driver said, walking back over to his lorry. Remus glanced at the few adults standing around. They nodded, and ushered children back to the park amidst a flurry of curious, blunt questions.

Remus leaned down to Padfoot again. He reached for his wand in the inner folds of the coat, disguising the movement as an embrace.

"I'm sorry I can't do any more than this right now," he apologised. With a few muttered words of a numbing charm, Remus brushed the wand over Padfoot's legs and chest, hoping it was enough to ease any pain.

He looked up to find the cab door open and ready for him. He motioned the lorry driver over, and spread his jacket out on the ground next to Padfoot. On the count of three, the two men lifted the large dog as gently as possible onto his coat. Once he was safely in the centre, they used it as a stretcher, carrying him to the lorry. Sliding Padfoot into the seat, Remus clambered up behind him, cradling the hairy head in his lap.

They set off for Horsham St, the driver attempting to avoid bumps and potholes along the way. Remus had his fingers buried in Padfoot's thick ruff, fingers trembling in the wet, matted fur. Padfoot shifted his head slightly to place his cold muzzle in the palm of Remus's hand and lick it.

It seemed to take an age to reach Horsham St. When they pulled up outside the clinic, the lorry driver opened the cab door and let Remus out. Remus gave Padfoot a reassuring tousle, before sliding off the seat. He took the dog as gently as he could, shouldering the burden with no complaint.

The door to the surgery was already open, and a middle-aged man with glasses perched on the end of his nose ran straight up to them. Remus thanked the lorry driver, who apologised again, but his words were lost on Remus, already carrying the stretchered Padfoot into the building.

It was a small practice connected to a private residence -- presumably, the vet's own -- and Remus's sensitive nose quivered at the influx of different animal scents that permeated the room; other dogs, cats, birds... also the distinct air of guinea pig and the familiar pungency of rat, to name a few.

A cat sitting on a chair sunning itself looked startled and leapt out of the way as Remus barrelled by. The vet led him past the initial waiting room to a tiny examination room. In the centre was a table large enough to lay Padfoot down on.

Remus placed his friend down gently, removing his coat to let the doctor examine him.

"So the old boy got hit by a lorry?" the vet spoke without preamble. Remus nodded dumbly. When strange hands moved over Padfoot, he let out another -- much weaker -- snarl. "It's alright," the vet said in a surprisingly soothing voice. "I'm here to help. What's his name?" He directed the question towards Remus.

"S- er, Padfoot."

"Had him long?" The vet asked, checking Padfoot's gums. He received a sneeze in response.

"Since I was fifteen." Remus gave Sirius a fondly fragile smile. He watched the vet's hands expertly feel for any injuries.

"What's your name?"

"Remus... Remus Lupin. And you are...?"

"Malcolm Reddy," the vet answered, running his hands down Padfoot's leg.

"Mr Reddy--"

"Call me Mal. His leg is clearly broken here." Mal carefully extended Padfoot's right front paw. "It doesn't seem to be causing him any pain, though. He must be going into shock. There might be some internal damage... ruptured spleen is likely." Mal felt along Padfoot's torso. "Definitely a few broken ribs."

"That's bad."

"It isn't good," Mal said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "His laboured breathing is most likely being caused by the broken ribs pressing in on his lungs."

"Oh." Remus felt very small and very helpless. He looked down at Padfoot, lower lip trembling. "What can we do?"

Mal used his thumbs to gently lift Padfoot's eyelids for a clearer look. "Eyes are a little glassy. He's probably sporting a good concussion." He turned towards Remus, brushing loose black hair off his hands. "I'll be honest, young man. Even if I operate, his injuries seem fairly serious. There's no guarantee I'll be able to repair all the damage."

Padfoot whuffed and made an attempt to get up. Both Remus and Malcolm lay gentle hands on him to keep him down.

"There there, boy," Mal soothed, running his fingers through the shaggy, black fur. The vet turned to Remus, peering over his spectacles. "He seems young and strong, which is good. But he could also just be running on adrenalin. Once that stops, the severity of his injuries will be more apparent. There's also the expense of the operation to consider."

He looked -- not unkindly -- at Remus's soaked and bedraggled appearance. "Would it be something you could afford?"

"Of course," Remus replied, voice hoarse and choked.

Silence hung once again like a pall in the room. Remus stared down at Padfoot without a word, until Mal cleared his throat politely. "I don't wish to seem insensitive, Mr Lupin, but if you decide to let him go to spare his suffering, it's a painless procedure."

Even the vet himself was surprised at the expression of complete and concentrated horror that graced Remus's face.

Remus's vision became blurry and indistinct, and his left temple began to ache.

"I... I... I..." His brain seemed to cease functioning, leaving him a stammering, and indecisive mess. "I'd like to get him to his own d- er, vet."

"I understand, but moving him at this time could be very dangerous. Also, if his injuries are as serious as I believe they might be, time is of the essence." Mal paused delicately. "It wouldn't hurt to do some x-rays to confirm the extent of his injuries, however... do you need some time to think?"

Glancing down into Padfoot's face, his heart plummeted into his feet. Padfoot nosed Remus's hand weakly.

"Please," Remus was finally able to get out, pressing the heel of his hand into his left eye socket. "I-- yes."

"Of course," Mal said, giving Padfoot's fur a final tousle. "I'll make the necessary preparations. Just call for me when you're ready." With a kindly and reassuring nod in Remus's direction, Mal left them alone in the room.

As soon as Remus heard the door shut, he fell on Padfoot in desperation.

"I'm about to do something very stupid," he sniffed into Padfoot's neck, to a curious whine. "Think of our bedroom in the flat. Specifically, the bed; think of how it was this morning when we got out, how soft the mattress is, the side you like to sleep on. Don't think of anything else but our bed. Do you understand?" Padfoot whuffed once in response.

"I hope this works," Remus closed his eyes, said a little prayer, and Disapparated.

***

When he opened his eyes once again, he and Padfoot were in the comfort of familiar surroundings. Their bed was still unmade from the morning. Remus very nearly sobbed in relief, even as Padfoot's tail gave two weak thumps on the bedclothes.

Remus climbed off the bed to kneel on the ground, eye to eye with Padfoot. "Stay here," he ordered shakily. "Don't move, don't transform, don't do _anything_. I'm going to Floo James."

With a sloppy kiss on the side of Padfoot's muzzle, Remus tore out of the bedroom. He ran to the mantle and dashed a handful -- too much, really -- of Floo powder into the fireplace.

"Potter residence," he called frantically. "James!" Each second felt like ten years as he waited. "James!" he tried again, more desperately.

"I'm here," James replied, voice slightly distorted as he talked through the fireplace. "How are you, Remus? Lily was just saying--"

"Sirius has been hurt," Remus interrupted bluntly. "I need help."

It stopped James in his tracks. "Your assignment today-- was it Death Eaters?"

"No!" Remus wiped his brow. "I mean-- yes, there _were_ Death Eaters, but they didn't do this--" Remus gave a hysterical little laugh. "No. He got hit by a lorry while a dog. After the attack. And he's hurt. Badly, I think. And--" he glanced back to the bedroom door, eyes itching. "And I don't know how to get him the help he needs."

The sound of a very human scream ripped through the air of their flat. Remus's eyes widened like saucers.

"Go," James said in that commanding, calm voice. "I'll be right there."

Remus sprinted back to their bedroom to find Sirius -- the human Sirius -- lying on his side in the foetal position, whimpering.

"I think-- the numbing spell's-- worn off," he bit out. Every few seconds he had to pause to take another breath.

"You idiot," Remus cursed, moving back to the side of the bed, "Why did you do that?"

Sirius's lungs rattled as he inhaled. "I-- wasn't going to-- get any help-- as a dog."

Footsteps down the tiny hall alerted them to James' presence. He surveyed the situation with an appraising eye before joining Remus.

"I see he transformed," James said, chewing his bottom lip.

"Why is that-- a problem?" Sirius wheezed out.

"I'm guessing he has internal injuries?" James asked, directing the question to Remus.

"Yes," Remus answered, cupping one of Sirius's hands with grazed knuckles in his own. "Broken ribs pressing on his lungs, possible ruptured spleen."

"You remember the mechanics of the change, Sirius," James said. "Your internal organs shift to accommodate being an animal, and back again. If broken ribs were pressing on your lungs as a dog, the transformation moved their position. They've now probably punctured it."

Sirius's eyes widened slightly. "Well-- explains the-- searing pain," he rasped.

"Shut it," Remus admonished. "We'll get you to St Mungo's." He turned to James, wild-eyed and desperate and mouthed _How?_

"S'why I didn't come straight through," James answered, a small smile coming to his face. "I had to get this." He reached into his pocket to unwrap a carved soapstone lion from a handkerchief. "Portkey directly to St Mungo's. Emergency use, and all that."

"Brilliant," Remus said, slightly in awe of his friend.

"That's our Ja-- auughh!" Sirius stopped mid-sentence, howling in pain.

James glanced at Remus pointedly. "We don't have time to mess about." He set the handkerchief and its precious cargo on the edge of the mattress. Both he and Remus climbed onto the bed on either side of Sirius. They each took hold of one of Sirius's hands and, at a nod, touched the portkey at the same time.

The familiar tug made Remus want to vomit, though he was sure that was also because of his mounting anxiety. They landed with a thud in the centre of St Mungo's emergency floor. Sirius's accompanying cry of pain alerted the witches on duty immediately.

Almost out of nowhere, their little group was descended upon by a flurry of medical staff.

"--young male, 20's, injured--"

"--he's bleeding, slight head trauma, possible concussion, obvious broken arm and--"

"--possible internals. Let's get him looked at immediate--"

"--sir, do you have any idea what happened to him? Sir?"

The last comment was directed at a dazed and confused Remus by the young woman who'd been sitting behind a desk. Remus opened his mouth to reply, but found that no words came out.

"He was hit by a Muggle lorry while on his motorbike," James said. "Sorry, my friend was there and he's still in a little bit of shock."

The witch gave Remus an appraising look. "Is he injured as well?" she asked James.

"No. I-- I just saw it happen," Remus said, finding his voice.

A stretcher had appeared and one of the attending wizards levitated Sirius onto it. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Sirius Black," Remus said. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Won't know until we've checked him over thoroughly," he replied. With that, the wizard began to wheel Sirius -- who seemed to have either passed out or been sedated by a spell -- down the corridor. Remus and James scrambled to their feet and made to follow, only to be blocked by the tiny witch from reception.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, but in a no-nonsense fashion, "but the mediwizards need time and space to work. You'll have to wait here."

"But we're family!" James protested.

"I'm sorry," she re-iterated firmly. "Even family has to wait."

"But--"

At the further objection, the young lady gave them both such a fierce look, all protests ceased. Remus's shoulders slumped, and he shuffled over to a row of plastic seats, practically collapsing into one. The witch looked at him sympathetically, before turning to James. "I have some admittance paperwork you can do in the meantime. It'll speed things up on our end if it's completed sooner rather than later."

"Of course," James said quietly, eyes not leaving Remus.

"I will tell you the moment there's any news," she said, smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks." James went and sat next to Remus, putting a comforting arm around the back of his friend's chair. "He'll be fine; you'll see."

Remus didn't answer.

***

An hour later, Remus was still sitting in the same chair. Too exhausted to pace -- besides, James was doing enough pacing for the both of them. Lily had joined them soon after at the hospital, baby Harry in tow.

Harry seemed to be enjoying his father's pacing and gurgled happily, and Lily interlaced her white hand with Remus's. She kept up a steady murmur of nonsensical words; small talk designed to comfort and distract him. It worked for a while, and Remus was grateful.

At some point after the paperwork was completed, the young witch came back to them with news that they could relocate to the third floor, Majere Memorial Wing. The seats were slightly more comfortable, the wait just as agonising.

When the mediwizard that had treated Sirius walked down the corridor, James immediately stopped pacing. Remus and Lily pensively rose.

"Sirius Black's family?" he queried, and was met with three hasty nods. "You'll be happy to know that Mr Black is in a serious, but stable condition. His lung punctured and collapsed -- hence the difficulty you'd have noticed he was having breathing -- but is repairing itself nicely. The internal damage was again, severe, but fixable. He's got some bumps and bruises, but that's to be expected when you're hit with one of those terrible Muggle contraptions." At this, the mediwizard smiled. "He'll have to spend a few nights here to make sure everything's healing properly, but other than that, I expect him to make a full recovery."

Lily squeezed Remus's hand reassuringly, and he was glad to be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the Potters lest his legs give into the urge they had to suddenly fail.

"Can we see him?" James asked immediately.

"Of course," the mediwizard nodded. "You might want to go in one at a time, though. He's been through a rather bad time of it, and is still probably a bit groggy from the sedation spell. Second door on your right."

James inclined his head towards Remus with a small smile, and Lily gave him a gentle shove between the shoulder blades.

Remus looked from one to the other, a watery smile on his face, before he made his way to Sirius's room. He reached the door and peered around tentatively, not sure what to expect.

Sirius was in bed under stark, white sheets, propped up at the waist by a mountain of starchy pillows. His right arm was in a sling and resting above the linens, which were pulled up to his chest. His bare shoulders showed various bruises and lacerations. There was slight bruising to his head, purplish smudges beneath his eyes, and his bottom lip was split. Eyelids drooped a little -- he looked as though he were quite firmly fighting sleep.

"Moony," he slurred slightly, a large smile on his face. "Have any cigarettes on you? Could murder a fag."

"So could I," Remus muttered, walking over to his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm growing a new spleen!" Sirius announced, pleased.

"That must be wonderful for you," Remus responded, sitting himself down in the chair on Sirius's left.

"Well, actually," Sirius winced, "I think the anaesthetic spells are wearing off so... not really."

Remus half-rose again. "Do you want me to get someone?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him back down into the chair. "Don't go," he added, letting his eyes fall shut.

Remus looked down at their joined hands, at the graze marks and bruises next to the spidery network of silvery scars. Oddly enough, they matched.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sirius spoke. "This is the part where you yell at me," he said, one eye cracked open.

"It is, usually, isn't it?" Remus murmured in a soft voice. He ran his thumb in hypnotic circles over the back of Sirius's hand.

"I'm not quite sure why you're not."

Remus looked up at him, lower lip giving a worrying tremble. "I-- I really should. I should be so bloody angry with you for not getting injured when fucking _Death Eaters_ are firing Unforgivables at you. It had to be _running out in front of a lorry after a ball_... and what's more--" Remus hiccupped alarmingly.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, squeezing his hand slightly.

"I should be _so furious_ with you," he continued, ignoring the interruption. "But--" Remus paused as something tickled his cheek, wet and cold and infuriating. "I can't help just being relieved you're alright."

"Remus," Sirius said softly, disengaging their hands. "You're crying." He used that hand to cup the side of Remus's cheek and wipe away the wetness tracking its way down his face.

Remus touched his face in surprise. "I-- oh buggering bollocky _hell_," he cursed. Sirius snorted at the expression, and tried to laugh harder, but held his chest and winced instead.

"Ow."

"Serves you right," Remus said, poking him in the bicep -- one of the few places he could see that wasn't bruised.

They lapsed into silence while Remus attempted to recover his dignity. He was almost there, when a terribly childish singsong broke the hush.

"I made you cryyyy..." Sirius teased gently, his words still slurring a tad.

Remus managed to choke out a sniffling laugh. "I swear if I could find somewhere you weren't bruised, I'd punch you there."

"Well, there _is_ one place I'm not bruised..." Sirius began, "but I'd rather you didn't."

"Don't worry; I think it's punishment enough you'll need time to heal, and your right arm is broken."

"I-- oh wait. Moony, that's _not fair_--"

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "You made me cry, you sodding bastard. Deal with it."

Sirius grinned sleepily, and inclined his head. "C'mere," he said, grunting with effort to shuffle to his right. Remus looked unconvinced, but still approached the bedside. He toed off his shoes and climbed onto the mattress.

"These sheets really are over-starched," he muttered, trying to settle himself against Sirius painlessly. He ended up resting his head gently against Sirius's shoulder, interlacing his right hand with Sirius's left.

"You're a cold fish, Lupin," Sirius mumbled in a sleep-addled voice, and kissed Remus's forehead.

"M'_warm_," Remus fired back without heat. The many stresses of the day had finally caught up with him and he was drained dry.

When James, Lily and Harry poked their heads around the corner ten minutes later, they found both friends sound asleep, foreheads practically touching. Lily pressed her finger to James' lips and pulled him out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

~fin

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Doctor Malcolm Reddy was in his vet practice, examining Rowan Jacobs' guinea pig when there was a fluttering commotion at his window. The guinea pig -- Patchy -- squealed in fright and tried to jump off his examination table. Mal caught Patchy and shepherded him into the safety of a nearby cage before checking out the disturbance.

He pushed up the window, which emptied out onto a flowerbox of honeysuckle. Whatever caused the noise was gone, but had left a few feathers behind.

Mal picked one up and studied it. "Soft edges," he mused. "Some kind of predatory bird." He squinted up into the morning sun. Mal shrugged and began to pull the wooden window frame down again when he saw a butter-yellow parchment envelope nestled amongst the honeysuckle.

Curiously, Mal picked it up and looked around. There was no sign of where the unsealed envelope came from. Shutting the window, Mal turned it over in his hand and pulled out a photograph. Mal stared at the square of paper with a frown, as it reminded him of the strangest animal case he'd had in recent memory.

About three weeks ago, a young man and a large dog had arrived at his surgery with serious injuries after a motor vehicle accident. He'd left the odd pair alone in his examination room while he made preparations, but when he returned, they'd both vanished without a trace. The whole episode had been so bizarre, he'd half-convinced himself the whole thing had been a delusion.

Mal was at a complete loss to explain what had happened, and had found his thoughts drifting to the young man -- Lupin, his name had been -- and his dog on more than one occasion.

"Where are my bleeding glasses?" He muttered to himself, the photograph vaguely blurry without his eyewear.

The specs were on his side table. Once perched on the end of his nose, the black and white photograph suddenly came into quick focus.

The mysterious young man of three weeks ago was sitting on some stairs, and next to him was enormous black dog. A bandage was wrapped around the dog's right front leg, but other than that, there seemed to be no sign of any other serious injury -- he could clearly see the dog's pale eyes sharp with keen intelligence.

Mal's eyes drifted back to the young man. He was dressed in similar clothes to what he'd been wearing when they'd met, his left arm draped in a proprietary way around the dog's neck. A tiny smile curled one of the corners of his mouth, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

Mal looked in the envelope for any other information, but there was none. In disappointment, he turned the photo over and blinked in surprise.

In blue ink and a perfect copperplate hand, there was a date. Mal looked at it a few times before the significance occurred to him -- the date written was a week ago.

It was a recent photo.

Beneath the date was written in the same impeccable script: _Thank you from Remus and Padfoot_.

Mal read and reread the message at least half a dozen times. He walked over to his corkboard, where patients brought him photos and drawings of their beloved animals. With a disbelieving smile and a shake of his head, he carefully pinned Remus and Padfoot's photo to the centre.

* * *

_Sincere thanks for reading if you got yourself this far!_


End file.
